


In Bloom

by AngryMintLeaf



Category: Red vs Blue, rvb - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Nvm there's grimmons in there I couldn't help it, Short One Shot, Specifically Flower Puns, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryMintLeaf/pseuds/AngryMintLeaf
Summary: He watches the swaying movement of all the dancers on the floor, feet moving rhythmically to the classical music playing in the ballroom. Doesn't it pain you? To be alone with no one to talk to while you're at a party? He keeps on his smiling face, trying to make it not waver."Agent Florida? What are you doing here?"His smile brightens, it reaching his eyes, "Please, call me Butch Flowers."





	

He watches the swaying movement of all the dancers on the floor, feet moving rhythmically to the classical music playing in the ballroom. Doesn't it pain you? To be alone with no one to talk to while you're at a party? He keeps on his smiling face, trying to make it not waver.

"Agent Florida? What are you doing here?"

His smile brightens, it reaching his eyes, "Donut, I told you! Just call me Flowers."

Donut smiles again, hands folded behind his back,"It's such a lovely night! I'm so glad we could get a break from work and just have fun partying, and I absolutely love the design of the ballroom!"

"I certainly agree! It is just too good to be here today."

Donut nods, "Exactly what I was thinking!" He looks out to the people dancing.

"Would you care for a dance?"

"Well, I'll have to give you these first!" Donut unfolds his arms from behind his back, presenting a bouquet of flowers, "I would have gotten you some earlier, but I couldn't botany.  
  
Flowers laughs, "Oh how you've always put a spring in my step!" He holds the bouquet, looking over what type of flowers were inside of it, he spots a carnation, "W-what in carnation?"  
  
Donut chuckles, "You're just too quick witted! I had to think of mine for about a week!" Donut shakes his head, still lingering with laughter, "And I will take you up on your offer to a dance."

"You would? Why you are just about the nicest person I've ever met. I"ll leave the flowers right here on the table!"

They grasp onto each other's hand, warmth and comfort being generated from the action. Donut cautiously guides them onto the dance floor, already having his hand on Flowers' waist and the hand holding Flowers'. Florida cautiously does the same, a feeling of a real smile folding onto his face. They start moving to the sound of the music, eyes on the other the entire time. They complete spins delicately, also making their way around other dancers. It feels so comforting being so close to Franklin, it's so pleasant to get away from all the loud noises of war and trade them out of classic music and dancing. Florida, gently, dips Donut, foreheads touching each other. Donut's smile brightens, carefully kissing Flordia. It was delicate and soft, like how you would treat a flower. Florida pulls away, hearing the sounds of a bit of clapping underneath the music. He sees one of the new recruits, Kiakaina, clapping with a grin on her face; next to her is Grif and Simmons. They stand up straight and get out of the way for other dancers.

"I should have known for you two to be a thing!" She beams when they get close enough.

"Yeah, can't wait for all the fucking innuendos." Grif looking off to the side, actually grimacing. 

"Oh, fuck, you're right." Simmons scowls.

"You two are just jealous of their relationship. You guys need to just say you're in a relationship already." Kaikaina rolls her eyes, still smiling.

"Would you quit that?" Grif practically shouts. 

Donut chuckles, leaning in a little bit on Flowers' shoulder, "Notice how they didn't say they weren't in a relationship?" He murmurs.

"Would you want to go somewhere more private?" Florida asks, no ill intentions.

"God..." Simmons looks even more disgusted just by Florida saying that.

"We won't be gone too long! We'll be comin' back sooner than you know it!" 

Flowers' nods, now walking towards a more secluded area. They both sit down on a comfortable like bench, Donut going ahead and leaning on Florida.

"Thank you, Donut." He leans back.

"For what?"

"I haven't danced in so long, not since freelancer, anyways."

"Same here! None of other's would ever in their lives want to." Donut smiles softly, "We can dance anytime, Flowers."

He nods back, pulling away carefully, hand going to Donut's chin. He leans in, kissing him softly once more. You could smell something sweet from being so close to him, and lips so soft and caring. He pulls away, sweetly looking at Donut's face.

"You have such gorgeous eyes, Donut." 

He smiles, laughing a little, "And wouldn't you know you are probably one of the best kissers I have ever met."

"What a pleasure of mine to have that title." Relieved, he sighs, "I can't thank you enough Franklin."

"You've been through a lot, plus, a good dance always relieves stress."

"I couldn't agree more."

 

 

_Thank you._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This fic was inspired by bloodmulch on tumblr and they also suggested a prompt! Thank ya- Well, actually, I have not wrote for either of these characters together in this setting before, but it felt like a good effort of trying. 
> 
> I also want to say I will be working on a tuckington fic, as it's heavily in development at the moment. I am working out a schedule and when to actually start writing!
> 
> (My tumblr: angrymintleaf)


End file.
